Starting Over
by Paris in December
Summary: Severus and Sirius have a romantic getaway. Written for the HPFC Valentine's Day Prompt Challenge and as a gift for XxXRegretXxX. Mild slash. Chapters: 1/1. Separate, Together series.


**Author's Note:** Written for the Valentine's Day Prompt Challenge by visions of a scarlet night on the HPFC forum, and also as **XxXRegretXxX**'s reward for being an overall winner in my Pick-A-Plot Contest. (: I used the prompts proposal, gift, cuddle, a kiss, and romantic getaway.

* * *

><p>As part of their "starting over" plan, Sirius had invited Severus to a romantic getaway, just the two of them. This "invitation" consisted mainly of jumping him with a Portkey, but if Severus was completely honest with himself, he had to admit he didn't really mind. Sirius was still a bit insecure about their relationship, and if that meant he was a little paranoid and thought Severus might try to skip out if he knew where they were, well, Severus could deal with that.<p>

Sirius was currently pacing up and down the main room of the cabin he'd found for them, babbling something about how long he'd taken to pick it out and how he hoped Severus was okay with it. When he turned to face Severus again, Severus held up a hand, planting a serious expression on his face, and he couldn't help but be amused by the way Sirius silenced himself on cue and stopped pacing, though he continued to wring his hands. He never did stop moving, did he?

"It's fine, Sirius," said Severus in a placating tone.

"Are you sure? I just don't want to screw up again, it was always my fault before –"

"_Sirius_." Severus sighed and held out his hand. Sirius stepped forward to take it in a tentative grip. "I cannot deny you've been an idiot a few times over, but I want this to work as much as you do. That is why we are _starting over_. Stop reminiscing about your mistakes and come _here_." With that last, he tugged on Sirius's hand, pulling the other man down so that he landed in an ungraceful heap on Severus's lap.

Sirius struggled for a moment, possibly trying to get himself into a more dignified position, but then he gave up and started laughing, resting the back of his head against Severus's chest, where Severus could feel the vibrations. "You're really something, aren't you, Sev? And here I thought the Death Eaters erased your sense of affection."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never had a sense of affection." But Severus couldn't stop himself from grinning, and he was teasing a strand of Sirius's hair with his fingers.

"Very funny." Sirius made as if to swat Severus's hand away, but his own fingers latched onto Severus's, pulling the other man's hand in front of his face where he could kiss it.

"I never had a sense of affection in public," Severus amended. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine as Sirius continued to toy with his hand.

"All right, I'll give you that." Sirius released the hand and shifted position until he could rest his face against Severus's neck. Severus felt several muscles tighten in an instinctive reaction to the feel of Sirius's hot breath against his skin. "So," Sirius murmured, "did you want to do something?"

"This romantic getaway is your idea. I will do whatever you want."

He felt rather than saw Sirius smile. "What if I just want to cuddle?"

"Then I will… cuddle," said Severus, wrapping his arms around Sirius's body to tug him a bit closer.

Sirius laughed softly. "I never thought I'd hear you say that word aloud."

"If you tell anyone I shall return the gift I found for you."

That got Sirius's attention immediately. He sat up straight on Severus's lap, looking into his lover's face. "What gift?"

Severus gave him a sly smile. "In my pocket. The other pocket," he added, as Sirius dove for Severus's robes.

Sirius came out with the box and opened it without even commenting on the rather glittery purple wrapping. Inside was a pair of men's engagement rings. Severus was quite proud of himself for thinking of this first, and as Sirius's shining eyes met his, he decided it had definitely been worth the exorbitant price.

"I want you to marry me, Sirius," Severus whispered.

"Yes," was Sirius's response, but it was almost immediately forgotten as he leaned forward and captured Severus's lips in the deepest and most passionate kiss they'd ever had… well, today at any rate.

When they broke apart, Severus was starting to feel uncomfortably hot in his robes, and Sirius was panting lightly.

"I thought we were starting over," Sirius said breathily. "Isn't this going a little fast?"

"I'm a very impatient man." Severus leaned forward again, this time to touch their noses together gently. Sirius hummed and nuzzled him briefly before pushing for another kiss.


End file.
